Sure Cas, anything you want
by feistalobo
Summary: I wrote a wedding fic. Destiel is my life blood. please rate and review if you want! much love!


_I decided to test my luck at a wedding fic._

_I ship Destiel so this is obviously gonna end a different way than how you think it will in the beginning._

_Or you're smart and you can figure it out after reading the first line._

_I don't know you, I don't know your story. __:)_

* * *

Dean smiled.

Not one of those half-assed, I-secretly-hate-my-existence smiles.

No.

A real, honest to a missing God smiles.

Cas felt his resolve waver.

He didn't think he could watch this.

The way the white ribbons danced in sunlight, twisting softly in the breeze.

The way the white roses rustled as she held them, tilting and twisting as she rung her hands.

Her smile was like a sunbeam.

Cas couldn't help but bitterly think that it was sunny enough.

But he couldn't deny she was beautiful.

And from the look in his eyes, Dean thought so too.

Dean.

Cas swallowed nervously.

Dean looked good.

Better than he had in a LONG time.

No dark circles from sleepless nights.

Only a dark suit, that hugged him perfectly.

If you had asked Cas to illustrate his depiction of an angel.

It would've been his best attempt of Dean in this suit, standing up there, bathed in sunlight, smiling like the world was perfect.

"Do you?"

The murmurs from the crowd died down, all eyes flicked to the man that stood to officiate the gathering.

"Lisa Braeden?"

Dean smiled and whispered something.

Cas read his lips discreetly. 'You won't be a Braeden for much longer, will ya?'

Lisa laughed, and it sounded like wind chimes in the summer.

"Take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lisa took a deep breath, and Cas found the air leaving his chest as she did so.

Cas' lips curled over each letter, he formed them like they were the most precious verse in all of creation.

Three letters.

"I Do."

Lisa's crystal voice filled the air, while Cas choked back the sudden wetness in his eyes.

He'd formed the words, but they'd only been a whisper.

Cas could still feel the echo of his heart fluttering at the thought of it being him up there, saying those words.

"Do you Dean Winchester-"

Suddenly everything seemed to blur around the edges.

Cas couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Take Lisa Braeden?"

Dean's smile faltered, but blurry Lisa curled her fingers into his palms and whispered something in a distant breath.

Dean's smile returned, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"To be your lawfully wedded wife?"

There it was; the question.

Dean's smile once again faltered and he opened his mouth.

But he couldn't form any words.

Panic.

Cas recognized it immediately.

Dean's jaw tensed and his hands released Lisa's.

She was still smiling.

Cas felt that it was time to intervene.

He stepped forward; his coat billowed behind him as he passed the blurred faces of Dean's family.

His whole family.

Alive and well.

But Cas found that no matter how many steps he took, he could not draw closer.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was gone.

Dean was still gasping at the altar; he turned to look at the men lined up behind him.

But everyone was frozen, as if someone had paused one of those movies Dean loves so much.

Sam just smiled, unmoving.

Dean's panic increased.

"Dean Winchester?"

Dean spun back around to the Officiate; who'd grown taller and now wore the face of John Winchester after a night of drinking.

"What's your answer boy? You answer when your father talks to you!"

Dean shrunk down, his suit frayed.

"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!"

Dean glanced back at the line of men behind him; all of them wore sneers of disgust.

All but one.

Cas saw one who stood just behind Sam, he was turned entirely to Dean, so it was hard to see his full face from Cas point of view.

But he had blue eyes, dark hair, and he was staring levelly at Dean.

"DEAN!?"

Dean flinched, but otherwise ignored the roar from his looming father.

"Cas- I can't…"

Cas froze on his walk.

Eyes wide.

Dean wasn't referring to him.

The figure that was staring unabashedly smiled.

Cas felt something warm in his chest as the figure offered a hand to Dean.

Cas was sure his heart stopped when Dean readily took it.

The moment they touched, the world fell away.

Dean was floating in the deeper subconscious of his mind; he'd fallen into a deeper sleep.

Cas breathed out and walked forward, finally able to move now that Dean was past his nightmare.

He reached forward and grasped Dean's shoulder; the other man turned and opened his eyes.

"Dean."

Dean tilted his head and frowned a bit.

"I require your assistance."

Dean woke to himself sleep talking.

"Sure Cas, anything you want."

* * *

Okie Dokie! All done! now that this is out of my head (as well as that Vampire!Dean fic I cranked out the other day) I am free and clear to focus on that one fic! you know the one don't even lie to me!

Anyway! If you liked this then please feel free to R&R! I write for you all! much love!


End file.
